1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectrical chemical methods and apparatus for reducing carbon dioxide.
2. Summary of the Invention
A process and apparatus for reducing carbon dioxide to at least one useful product includes two redox couple electrolyte solutions separated by a first membrane having photosensitizers. The carbon dioxide to be reduced is separated from one of the redox couple electrolyte solutions by another membrane having photosensitizers and a catalyst. Water provides hydrogen ions which participate in the reduction of the carbon dioxide via a separator. in operation both membranes are illuminated and produce excited photosensitizers which cause electron transfer from a first redox solution to a second redox solution and thence to the carbon dioxide thereby, in cooperation with the hydrogen ions, reducing the carbon dioxide to provide at least one product.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.